


Masks without disguise

by Reylover23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylover23/pseuds/Reylover23
Summary: Inspired by Pride and Prejudice.Benjamin Solo is the near-perfect heir to his family's fortune, he's only missing one thing.A wife, whom he wants to choose without anyone forcing him.Reyna Andor doesn't want an arranged marriage, she wants a love story like her parents'.What will happen when life brings them together and no one can deny their connection?What will happen when their families decide that they hate each other?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Bazine Netal, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Light feet

**Author's Note:**

> Love is complicated ...  
> Painful...  
> Strange...  
> Unpredictable ...
> 
> It is as old as humanity itself ...
> 
> It has been the same today, as in the Middle Ages, the ancient civilizations, or the Victorian era ...
> 
> It is indispensable, but it comes at a price to have the joy of being loved and loving someone.
> 
> Love does not respect times, places, customs, distances, circumstances, social classes or people
> 
> It is impetuous and capricious.
> 
> Very rarely, it is explicit.
> 
> Most of the time, it is hidden where you least expect it.  
> You can run away, but it will always find you, in any of its forms.
> 
> It is a master of hiding and deception ... It is so skilled at it, that It does not need a disguise ... just a mask ...

Waking up had gotten tedious. Every day is the same, I move between meaningless dreams and between a thousand goose feather pillows.

Before opening my eyes, I feel Kaydel and Rose's presence by my bed, ready and unlucky to have to serve me.

Dressing, fixing my hair, and my general appearance. Bear my moods and accept everything I say. They are my friends out of obligation.

Don’t get me wrong I don’t complain about my lifestyle or my position, being the daughter of my father represents many advantages and social privileges. Top-notch carriages, imported horses from parts of the world yet to be seen, dresses that are the envy of all, and more servants than I can count with my fingers.

But it's not enough for me, nothing ever happens in this part of England. Nobles only rub shoulders with nobles, talking about the same topic at every gathering, throwing parties and private celebrations with the same old people, going to the same summer resorts, and talking to each other about the same gossip from last winter.

My outlook has changed a bit since my father decided that I would accompany him to Sir Netal's ball for the closure of a new business.

This makes my range of people wider but at the same time limited. My maids and I, in my eagerness to walk through the city we achieved the company of a very attentive and smiling gentleman but unbearably arrogant and hypocritical. This man doesn’t deceive us, Kaydel overheard him talking about trying to win my father's favor by courting me despite being close to being engaged.

So much to our regret, we got rid of him by returning to my rooms.

When I arrive the first thing I set my gaze on is a new dress to wear tonight.

The latest fashion among the nobles

Says the card, father always does the same, he gives me a new dress when I'm going to be alone all day.

I don’t want to go out again, the town is acceptably pleasant, the streets full of shops and small tea rooms where you can enjoy a snack with the courtiers of the moment. I know that I have to socialize with them, start conversations in which I can form a cordial friendship, and have options of friends and possible suitors but the truth is that it doesn’t appeal to me very much.

"If I have to get married it will be because I want to," I say to my maids but both they and I know that it is most likely that I will end up married to someone who is appropriate for me.

Rose insists that I should take advantage of the time before the dance, reading, sewing, painting, or practicing on the piano are things I can do without going out. But they are the same things that I do every day, my fingers move mechanically on the keys, I always end up pricked by the needles and I read the few books that I brought in the carriage during the trip here.

So I decide to stay on the balcony watching the bustle of the streets while they whisper behind me.

When the ball is a few hours away, Rose brings me inside to get ready, Kaydel frowns at the fact that I'm barefoot and she will have to wash my feet but I don't care. The truth is this ball excites me a little.

"At least I will dance," I say holding my breath as the laces of the dress are pulled.

"I just hope I don't pass out from lack of air."

After pulling and a thousand hairpins I am finally ready. And the carriage awaits us.

"My father?"

"He will find us there"

"Of course"

The journey to Sir Netal's house is not long but I want to get off the carriage as soon as possible, I am beginning to feel the disadvantages of "the latest fashion among the nobles" in my breath.

Upon arrival I notice that the residence is truly magnificent, large marble columns adorn the main entrance and the hall lined in the same way clearly shows that it is not just any ball.

A collection of large suits and dresses parade before my eyes before I can find my father. As we walk through the room, several eyes are fixed on me and my maids but even out of the corner of your eye you can notice the looks of envy from women and some men who look away from their partners.

“Here you are, Rey. You look beautiful, I'm glad that the dress suits you "

"Thanks, father"

"Have you met the gentlemen .....

And so begins the eternal introductions of men who don’t interest me, all too old for me or too interested in being my father's partners.

"Would you like to dance, Miss?" the same man from the walk this afternoon asks me.

“Of course you want to, no Rey?

“Sure” this song is perfect since it includes a change of partners, so I can get rid of him.

We mix between couples and at the first and second change, I start to regret dancing because they step on my dress or my feet.

I'm about to leave the dance floor when a hand grabs me in a different way, his feet are light and he moves deftly despite my dress. He's not old at all, on the contrary, he's pretty handsome.

I stare at him, as would surely be considered inappropriate. He is tall, very tall with long black hair. his skin is pale and I can see several moles on his face. his eyes are black and just beautiful. I wonder how his voice will be heard, how my name will be heard on his lips. I wish I wasn't wearing gloves so I could know how my hand feels in his.

_Who is he?_


	2. Soft hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV

I am a Solo ... But what no one seems to understand, is that I am not only that ... I am not only the first and only, son of Han and Leia Solo, heir to their fortune and businesses.

Beyond all that, I am Ben ...

"Good evening" I greeted politely, bowing my head.

"So this is your boy? “Asks another of the party guests to my father.

“Yes, this is my son,” my father replied, “I have brought him because he has to get acquainted with my business partners. Isn't it Benjamin? "

"Yes, father...

"Yes, father", "No father" ... were my most frequent phrases. Nothing that sounded like my own free will.

It was true, a week ago, father and mother had decided that I had to get fully into the business and affairs since I was the next man who would be the front in the family.

During that week, he was giving me talks about fabrics and looms ... industry, work, labor ...

The truth is, it was, very boring to hear him.

"But it is Mr. Solo and his son!" exclaimed the wife of the host of the party.

_Got damn..._

That was Sir Netal's wife. A robust woman and very demanding in terms of etiquette.

"A pleasure to see you, Madame," said my father bowing his head.

My father's friend also greeted the woman, and then it was my turn.

"Good evening Madame," I said bowing my head and putting my right arm in front of me.

"Good evening Benjamin ... It is always an honor to see you here ... You are one of the young men with the most impeccable manners I know."

_You may not know many young Madame ..._

That is how I had been raised, and that is how it is today.

I liked to behave at the height of events, or the people around me, but some things were too much for me.

Of course, I was never going to say it out loud ...

Father wouldn't like it in the least.

"I appreciate the compliment and it is an honor that you and your husband open the doors of your home to us."

"See what I'm talking about? "Said the woman smiling at my father " He is a true gentleman".

Father looked satisfied and that was enough for me.

Children please parents, it is part of our role as children. Especially those of us who have the privilege of being born in a certain social position.

"And since you're a gentleman, you're going to go to the dance floor, right? The gentlemen are somewhat scarce ”.

I could feel my father's gaze on me, but I nodded, even without seeing him.

He knew what she wanted, to ask her daughter to dance, and I would.

Not for pleasure, if not because I just couldn't refuse.

"Of course" I bowed my head to leave "with your permission, father."

"Go Benjamin."

The smile on my father's face could make anyone blind.

He was proud to have a male child as the first-born, who obeyed every one of the social norms.

_I do not want to dance_

I knew how to do it, and I must say that thanks to my mother, who had taught me so hard, to make me a complete man.

There was Bazine, the daughter of the hosts.

She was chatting with another group of girls.

_I hate doing this_

I took a breath, and walked up to them, wearing my eternal flawless knight mask.

"Good evening" I greeted the small group.

"Good evening Mr. Solo" they answered one by one.

I hated being called Mr. Solo. 

"Miss Netal" I went to my objective, knowing that the hostess and surely my father were watching me "Would you do me the honor of granting me the next piece?"

"Of course it will be a pleasure". She said as I extended my arm and she took it but not before giving her friends a look of clear presumption.

Once we were away from her friends, she spoke to me in a low voice as we entered the dance floor.

"You look good Benjamin, very elegant."

"Thank you very much Miss Netal."

"Please, you can call me Bazine ...

"It qouldn't be proper, Miss Netal ...

We had had that conversation more than once, and she didn't seem to understand that I wasn't going to treat her differently than the rules dictated.

_Thank God..._

I recognized the dance that began to sound just when we got to the floor, and it was a change of partners.

I preferred to dance with one of the other courtesan women, although they will double my age. At least they did not seek to remove me from my principles and education.

The dance started.

I endured dancing for a moment with Bazine, while I felt the gaze of my father and the hosts on me.

Then came the first and second partner change with two middle-aged women.

_At least I'm not with Bazine_

I knew that dance by heart, so I tried to abstract my mind as much as possible.

I kept it adrift, thinking about the last book I read.

I was so absorbed, that I did not immediately notice the third change of partners, and the soft hand, which was placed in mine.

_One second_

Little by little, I realized the beautiful girl who had gone to fall as my dance partner.

Her skin was very smooth and her eyes had an intense look on mine.

She was beautiful and worthy of admiration.

_What am I doing?! I must not keep my eyes fixed on her, is not proper at all._

In that instant, there was a twist and I was handed back to Bazine, who was grinning, and the dance ended.

"Too bad it was a change of partners," Bazine said near me.

_It wasn't a shame_

I excused myself as best I could, and returned her to her group of friends, and sneaked into the party.

_Who was she?_ I had to know


	3. Just dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both look for each other and they finally meet, neither can deny the connection between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's POV

The young man was really handsome, I couldn't help it, I stared at him and tried to smile a little but he looked away.

There was one more change of partners and I went back to the nasty Mr. Hux to finish the song

"You dance as if you were floating, Miss Andor," he said as we walked towards my father.

"Thank you Mr. Hux" but he seemed not to hear me, he was too absorbed in complimenting my father

“Your daughter dances like the angels, Mr. Andor. It has been a real pleasure and an honor to be her partner even if it was only one piece "

_ Oh My God! He only needed to lick his shoes! _

“It is always a pleasure that my Reyna enjoys a dance"

"Would you like another drink, Sir?" He snapped his fingers to a waiter who was passing by ”Miss Reyna, I would love to dance with you again, of course if you do me the honor again"

He had such a fake smile that it made me want to reject him as rudely as possible but as always my father spoke for me.

"Mr. Hux, you don't even have to ask Rey, she would love it", he looked at me as if expecting me to ask dance the man myself!

"Sure, but maybe later. Now I would like to enjoy the party ”I was biting my tongue to not respond as I wanted but I put on my best smile and I apologize for getting lost among the guests.

"Is something the matter?" Rose asked as she passed me a canape and Kaydel looked down at the track.

"Just somewhat annoying, my father does not realize how false that guy is"

_ I also need to know who took my hand and who was the owner of those eyes. _

"Your father is not blind Rey, while you were dancing I heard him say that you have had better dance partners"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and it is the truth."

"Besides, it's too obvious that Mr. Hux is only flattering you out of interest." Kaydel didn't miss any of the conversation. She looked straight ahead but listened to everything.

"And he just damaged himself"

"Oh yeah?"

_ For not cleaning father's beard with his suit? _

"But of course! Calling you by your name without your having allowed it is a complete lack of respect! "

"I'm surprised your father didn't say anything"

"It doesn't bother me, it's just a name"

"It is not just a name, Rey, there are rules that must be followed"

Rules, rules, rules ... Because I always have to lower my head and say Yes father Of course father What you say, father?

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes

A few minutes passed and a slightly older gentleman approached Kaydel.

"Excuse me miss, will you grant me a piece?" he said leaning a little and extending his gloved hand towards her.

She hesitated for a second and looked in my direction for permission.

"Go, it's fine," I said in a whisper, she took the gentleman's hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong with you." Rose looked at me like she always does when she knows I'm hiding something.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Rey, since you finished dancing you are distracted"

"What?" I had another snack while I couldn't help but look at the people hoping to see him again.

"Rey, I saw your third partner and I also saw the way you looked at each other"

“I don't know what are you talking about, Rose. I just dance "

"But...

"Why don't you go to the dance floor too? Save the poor man who dared to take Kaydel out to dance before she destroys his feet "

"Rey...

“Come on, it's not a couples dance, you can go. I need to breathe. The latest fashion among the nobles doesn't let me breathe "

"Are you sure? We're not supposed to leave you alone. "

"I'll see you in a moment"

"But...

I didn't let her finish and went out the closest door I found into the gardens, leaned against a railing in the dark, and took big breaths of air.

_ Rey will dance with pleasure! Rey would be delighted! Rey will ... Rey will say ... blah blah blah _

I could complain until I was out of air, but the dress was already taking care of that.

I was supposed to go back inside when the song was finished but something distracted me.

_ Him _

The same young man who had taken my hand.

I knew I had to go in, forget about him and go back to my maids who must have been looking for me. 

But I couldn't.

I couldn't resist and walk towards him.

Just when I regretted it, he looked up.

Right towards me.


	4. Just look at her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret dance shared in the gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV

I was discreetly going from one point to another, trying to locate my third dance partner.

_ Was it real or am I hallucinating? _

I looked in all directions, avoiding where my father was with the hostess until I finally gave up.

_ I think it was my imagination. _

I took one of the doors, and I went out to one of the side gardens.

The sky was shining that night with intensity. The moon shone surrounded by millions of stars.

But without a doubt, the best thing was the fresh air that the fact of leaving that party gave me for a moment.

_ It is an honor, Madame, Yes father, of course, Madame, that's right, I'm Han and Leia Solo's son. _

I was sick of so much nonsense.

Why couldn't I be like the characters in the books and have a life of my own with complete freedom?

I leaned against a railing casually and gazed into infinity.

I don't know how long I was like this.

I don't know if it was just minutes, maybe hours, but it seemed like seconds to me.

Before long, I could feel someone coming towards me from the right side, so I turned around. 

_ Great, surely my father or Bazine found me. _

My mind and body froze in time when I realized there was no one I knew their name from.

_ Oh god ... is ... her ... _

She was the girl I had been looking for, my beautiful partner from the couples dance.

"Excuse me ..." she said inclining her head a little "I have confused you, sir ... I thought it was another ... another person ...

"Don't worry" I replied also bowing my head "these things happen".

I expected her to do the usual and walk away because after all, it is not appropriate for two young people to be alone until there is a commitment involved.

But she did not.

And I must say that I was not able to say or do anything either, because I immediately lost myself in her beautiful hazel eyes.

_ It's not proper Ben! _

_ You can't stare like this at a lady you don't know! _

But I was completely unable to withdraw my eyes, at the risk of being judged as impertinent.

"You" I began to say while looking at her "would like that ... I ... escort you back inside, miss?"

I did not expect her answer.

"No!". It was at a higher volume than usual for any young society lady.

A slight blush appeared on her face, but still, she didn't take her eyes off mine either.

"I mean," she continued more calmly "the truth is that I have gone out to these gardens to take a little fresh air".

"Oh ..." was all I could say.

"But if you like to go back inside to the party ...

"No!". My voice came out like hers, a few octaves higher than it should.

"I mean, no, for now, I'm fine ...

We both stayed like this, just looking into each other's eyes.

It wasn't right, but we couldn't help it either.

We stayed a moment like this, facing each other until she decided to interrupt our eye contact and in the most casual way, leaned against a railing.

"You dance very well," she said.

_ What? Is she complimenting me? Why would an angel like her say something nice about my dancing skills? I should be the one complimenting her! _

"Thanks for the praise, but if I was able to dance properly, it was thanks to you," I replied formally.

"Do not say that; I can recognize a skilled dancer when I see one ”. She made a sound that was between sigh and exhaustion.

_ And I know a beautiful young woman when I see one. _

"And I know, when a lady so ... Distinguished, she sins of false modesty too" I paused before speaking again. "Forgive the impertinence, but ... are you tired?"

"Not at all. It's ... "she sighed" Only the latest fashion among the nobles is also the most uncomfortable. " She turned around to face me and looked at me.

"Let's be fair Sir, we both danced quite skillfully, if only for a moment." A smile flooded her beautiful face, and I almost lost my breath.

"It's a real shame that I was only lucky enough that you were my dance partner for just a moment," I said.

That might not have been my most proper comment, but I had to be honest.

“Maybe a song will give us that opportunity again. Don't you think so? " she replied, "Anything can happen at a dance." She looked away from me but kept smiling towards the gardens.

I just stood there, looking at her for a moment.

_ She is definitely beautiful _

At that moment, I heard how the music began to play inside the room.

"And why not now?" I asked offering my hand "Would you grant me this piece?"

"Of course," she said taking my hand, "but promise me one thing."

"Which? I inquired.

"If the piece that follows is to your liking we will continue dancing." I opened my eyes surprised.

"There is nothing I enjoy more than dancing" she continued "and even more, with a partner like you."

"Like me? "I asked for.

"Of course. Do you know how difficult it is to find a good partner who also likes you?

"Yes, I know" I replied, "I just found one."

Her eyes met mine.

"So ... do you promise?" I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"I promise". she smiled again, and I could feel myself doing it too.

I took her hands, and I could feel her smooth skin again even through her gloves, and maybe a little more.

As in our brief encounter at the party, she moved with grace and delicacy.

Our eyes remained fixed on each other the entire time.

One dance after another.

Her scent was almost as intoxicating as she was beautiful.

We didn't say anything. The truth is that I didn't feel like saying anything.

Just look at her.

I got lost in her eyes while dancing for I don't know how long until a noise interrupted us.

"Rey!" Said another lady's voice somewhere in the gardens out of my sight.

My dance partner stopped, looked in the direction of the voices, and then at me.

"Excuse me Sir, but I must go."

Without letting go of her hand, I turned to one of the bushes and with my free hand, cut a small white flower that I silently handed her, and then proceeded to do something that my father would surely want me to do with Bazine or one of the other young women, with whom I had contact: I kissed her hand without taking my eyes off her.

"I'm Ben," I said, "and I hope another dance will allow us to meet again."

She smiled and held my gaze for a moment, then went into the bushes.

_ Rey... _


	5. Two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey didn't realize how long they had spent dancing. 
> 
> And she didn't regret anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's POV

_ Ben _

That was his name, my handsome dance partner.

"Rey! Where were you?".

"Your father is looking for you like crazy!" Kaydel was pulling me across the ballroom while Rose removed some leaves from my dress.

"What? “As soon as I realized that we were walking towards the large entrance doors, I couldn't help thinking of Ben, remembering his hand holding mine when he kissed it and the flower that he gave me before my abrupt farewell.

"It's time to go!".

"But we just arrived, does my father want to leave so soon?" That was strange, he usually stayed almost until the end of the evening talking about business without stopping.

"Rey" Rose stopped me and looked at me strangely as Kaydel straightened a curl of my hair out of place.

"Yes?".

"We arrived more than five hours ago, it is dawn."

"What? But ... "I looked at the windows in the hall and saw the dawn come out of the horizon." Impossible ... We were dancing so long? " a smile formed on my face as I brought the flower to my nose and inhaled its perfume.

"Dancing?" my two ladies in waiting looked at each other and then to where my father was chatting with Mr. Netal and another gentleman I did not know.

"Who have you been dancing with, Rey?" Rose asked lowering her voice and approaching me.

"With someone, I met."

"Who?".

"A gentleman". I did not pay much attention to them, I was more busy looking at the gentlemen in front of us, I did not want my father to notice me and start lecturing me for having left Mr. Hux alone.

"It is obvious that a gentleman, Rey, but tell us who he is."

"Okay, his name is Be...

"Rey! There you are! Come here!" I didn't want to go near them but my father's gaze forced me to do so.

"Yes, father?" I said in my most innocent voice as Kaydel and Rose followed me.

"Where have you been all night dear? I was hoping to dance with you and Mr. Hux wanted it too, he didn't stop regretting it until he left ”.

"I was enjoying the gardens father, they are beautiful Mr. Netal," I said looking at the host and smiling.

"At your service, Miss Andor, but the credit is not mine, it is Mrs. Netal who is a fan of gardening in this house."

"Give her my congratulations then."

"You have a very well-educated daughter Cassian, maybe I can introduce my daughter to her at the next ball, something tells me that they would be very good friends." I had heard about his daughter, Bazine, everyone says that she is unbearably arrogant, and if she is, I would not even be out of my right mind would be her friend, but as always my father decides what I do.

“Rey will be delighted! I assure you that they will be very close friends, they could even spend some time in our summer house, right Rey? "

"Whatever you say father" Rose had had to give me a little hit on the ribs for me to respond as something distracted my attention.

_Rather someone._

“Here is my boy! Gentlemen ”said the other gentleman with my father.

"Let me introduce you to my son Benjamin." My dance partner held out his hand to my father and nodded to Mr. Netal.

"Young Benjamin, Mr. Solo," said my father with a strange tone of voice as he gestured towards me. "She is my daughter, Reyna."

I was paralyzed, I couldn't take my eyes off him but we had to hide from our parents and the host. We could not say that we had been together and alone the whole evening, it was not proper.

"Nice to meet you Miss Andor" he made a small bow towards me as I responded by bowing a little too.

"Likewise Mr. Solo." We looked at each other without saying anything, like when we danced until my father's voice brought us back to reality.

"Get in the carriage, Rey while I say goodbye, you must be tired, my dear."

"Sure, father" I took a look at Ben and walked quickly towards the carriage, as soon as I got in I took a piece of paper and some ink

"Rose, give this to Mr. Solo's son," I whispered trying to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible. She was the more trustworthy of my two maids and she was somewhat elusive.

"So we will meet at the Wexley's party in two days?" I heard my father say as I watched as Rose approached Ben from the side and slipped the note into his hand.

"Of course dear friend, in two days." My father and Mr. Netal and Solo said their goodbyes, Rose settled next to me in the carriage and I took one last look at Ben before closing my eyes in exhaustion.

"Are you going to explain to us what all that was, Rey?"

"Just loosen my dress, Kaydel. Please."


	6. A very long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV

"... If it works correctly, the empty spool will be replaced by a new one by exchanging the shuttle and without the need for us to stop production. It is important that... 

I had been on my father's loom for about four hours and I never wanted to know anything about threads, shuttles, and wefts in my whole life. 

"Mr. Solo," one of the foremen hurried over to my father, "there has been an incident. We need you to come". 

"I'll wait in your office, father." I was quick to say so that I could withdraw from there and admire the beautiful calligraphy of my dance partner. 

"No." He placed his hand on my shoulder "It is better that you accompany me so that you familiarize yourself with the solution to all these problems." 

"Yes father". I felt the piece of paper burn the inside pocket of my jacket and sighed thinking I would have time to do it later. 

We walked among the machinery until we reached where the problem was: one of the looms had suffered a breakdown and they could not repair it because the site was too narrow for it. 

"And why don't you call one of the apprentices to solve this? " My father demanded to know when he saw what it was about. 

"Because it is too narrow. We don't think he'd fit". Said the foreman" We should stop the machinery so that ... 

"Not at all, bring that boy over immediately." 

A moment later, one of the children who worked in my father's factory appeared wearing small overalls and a cap that was too big for him. 

"Boy, "said my father, bending down to be at the height of the boy" we have a problem there and we cannot stop the machines. Can you see what this is about and fix it?" 

He was about ten years old. At his age, I devoted myself entirely to my studies and playing with my friends, not working at a loom. 

"Yes sir, I'll do it right away." 

The little boy picked up his tools and stepped into the narrow hole under everyone's watchful eye. I was personally quite nervous. 

His head and arms were extremely close to the loom's axes, threatening to harm him. 

A moment later, the loom was still working normally. 

"Ready sir," said the boy smiling and his face black with dirt and scratches on it. 

"Good work" my father looked at the foreman" Give him a reward for a job well done". 

"Thank you, sir," said the little boy, smiling. 

My father and I left there and advanced in the direction of his office. 

"This kind of inconvenience happens all the time Benjamin, but as the heir to this factory, you must show firmness in the choices you make and give immediate solutions to problems. Remember that if a minute is wasted, they'd be loose threads". 

A minute wasted, they are loose threads ... 

I repeated the same phrase to myself over and over again. 

"Yes father". 

"It's time for us to go home to dress appropriately, your mother is surely impatient because we must go to the Calrissian’s dance. You know how she got by not going with us to the Netal’s ". 

That news made me beaming, but I suppressed it just like everything else. 

"Yes sir". 

"You know Benjamin," my father said aboard the carriage that took us to our residence, "I think you are already at an age where you should ... open your horizons. It is time for you to raise your eyes from the books and look at other people in the front and look for a partner for yourself". 

He had hinted that to me a while ago, but it was the first time he had said it directly, but all it did was bring back to my mind the girl I had been lucky enough to dance with two days ago. 

..... Rey 

I looked at her with respect when we were formally introduced and I was fortunate to know her name to etch it in my mind. It was then that her father ordered her to retire to the carriage and I watched her go, walking in the most delicate way. 

I had to restrain my smile when I realized that those same graceful feet knew how to dance in the most skillful way I had ever seen before. 

"Then I will retire. "Her father had said. It was at that moment that one of her maids approached, walking discreetly as if waiting for Mr. Andor. She moved closer to me and I noticed the way her hand slid discreetly with a piece of paper in it. I lowered my hand behind my coat and took the note she had in her hand. 

"We'll see you in two days. Mr. Netal ... Mr. Solo, Young Solo". We nodded and bowed as he went along with the maid. They got into the carriage and it was when she discreetly looked out the window in my direction and gave me a shy smile framed by her beautiful eyes that I didn't want to stop looking at. 

I nodded very slightly, just for her, and slipped the note inside my coat anxiously awaiting the right moment to read it ..... 

"You are a healthy boy, educated and as handsome as your father but it worries me all the time you spend with your books or in front of the piano. You know how to stand up and that makes me proud, but you must learn to deal with my partners and make your own home so that I can die in peace". 

"As you say, father." 

... 

After hearing my mother's reprimand for our delay, I was finally able to go up to my room and before I even touched the evening suit that was laid on my bed, I took the note out of my pocket. 

I opened it with all the delicacy of which my big hands were capable and surely far below the touch of her, her small and delicate hands that wrote this note. 

I reread it a couple of times before putting my nose close to the paper, it was not a perfumed note, of course, it could not be appropriate but still, a slightly sweet fragrance had permeated the lucky piece of paper. The same fragrance that belonged to my beautiful dance partner. 

"Are you ready, Benjamin?" My mother's voice rang out from outside my door. 

"I hope so". I put the note inside my favorite book and hurried to get ready. 

..... 

"What about Miss Netal?" My father said smiling as our carriage entered the Wexley property. "She is a very ... Graceful young woman." 

"She's a lady, like her mother," I said, having no idea what else I could mention about her other than the fact that I couldn't stand her for more than a few minutes. 

"Although not so fat, right?" His laugh echoed inside the carriage as my mother tapped his arm. 

"Lower your voice, dear". My mother said trying to cover her smirk with her gloved hand, the truth was that she did not like Mrs. Netal at all. 

At that moment the carriage stopped. 

We had arrived. 

"I have heard that the Calrissian's daughter is an exemplary girl, I ask you to be very kind to her, her father owns one of the most important garment factories. Be attentive to her, ask her to dance, and stay close without being intrusive. I want you to make a good impression". My father ordered as he extended a hand to my mother to help her get out of the carriage. 

"Yes sir". 

"But not too much, darling. I would not like to be related to Marianne Calrissian either". My mother whispered caressing my cheek. 

We made our way to the main entrance, where the hosts welcomed us. 

"Madame," my father said, removing his hat, which was then collected by an employee along with our coats. 

"Mr. Solo," she said, waving her fan, "it is a pleasure to see you here in the company of your lovely family." 

"It's our pleasure, my lady. Mr. Wexley". 

"Mr. Solo," replied the host. 

"Let me introduce my wife and our son, Benjamin." 

"It is an honor, Madame," I said, bowing my head as always as my mother bowed slightly. "Mr. Wexley." 

"What an educated and good"looking young man, I must assume he is your first"born?." 

"Our only son and pride," my father replied. 

"We would like to have the opportunity to introduce you to our daughter if you agree. She will come down in a few minutes". 

"It will be a pleasure". 

My father and I were left chatting with the hosts and some other associates and friends of my father, who were doing nothing but talking business to my dismay while my mother and the other ladies exchanged compliments. 

Things eased a bit when my best friend Finn arrived with his parents. 

"Good evening, Mr. Kanata, Mrs. Kanata." 

Finn and his parents greeted everyone, immediately his mother joined mine and our parents were engulfed in another endless loom talk. 

"I hadn't seen you in a couple of days, Ben." Said my friend approaching me. 

"My father has been taking me to the loom to start taking over the family business once and for all when he dies." 

"It's about time, little Ben," he said with a hint of mockery. 

"You did not attend the Netal’s Ball" I said reproachfully" You left me alone and at the mercy of the most ... "select" ladies of society ... 

"I'm sorry, but I was unwell and my parents were ... 

It was at that moment that I stopped listening to him. My only and real goal of coming with my father to this event crossed the threshold at that moment. 

I felt my heart stop for a moment as the girl with the soft hand, who had sent me that delicate note with one of her maids, approached us flanked by her maids and her father. 

"Ben? Finn asked, drawing my attention. 

"I think it's going to be a very long night, my friend." 


	7. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they meet again
> 
> Rey's POV

"Rey"   
  
_I grabbed the paper as fast as I could, my hands were shaking as I handed the note to Kaydel and asked her to hand it over to him._  
  
 _I hope he doesn't think my daring was too much ..._  
  
"Rey"   
  
_It was short, only a few lines due to time, but I was hoping he felt the same as I did when he took my hand, after all, he looked at me when my father and Rose walked towards the carriage._

  
  
"Rey, are you listening to me? " I felt Rose's hand placed on my shoulder bringing me to reality while my father looked at me worriedly from the other side of the table.   
  
"Yes father, I'm sorry," I said feeling my cheeks redden.   
  
" Is something wrong? " At that moment all the attention was on me, the butler, my maids, and my father looked at me as if I had decided to go down in my nightgown to have breakfast.   
  
"No father, I'm just a little tired. We arrived very late from the dance and I did not rest well”. I hoped that this statement would ease my father's concerns, after my mother's death from this terrible disease, everyone around treated me as if I was made of glass at the slightest sneeze. I don't remember much about her, Jyn Andor, but I do remember spending my fifth birthday next to her bed while she was burning with fever and the doctor whispered to my father that she would be gone soon.   
  
"I understand, Reyna, I'm sorry you haven't rested, but you can rest all day if you feel like it. We have no commitments today except for some business calls that you don't have to worry about and ...   
  
"I would like to worry about them, father."   
  
" What? "   
  
"It´s just that...well ... you have said that your work is my inheritance and I know that, although it is not my responsibility to take care of that because I am not a man but I would like you to take me into account". It was the most mature thing I had ever said to my father, and though I knew from the scandalized gaze of my maids that it was not fit for a lady in my position.

My father froze for a few moments and I was afraid that he was going to call my attention or laugh at my comment, I looked at our butler Baze, he was one of the few employees who had seen me grow up, along with the housekeeper, the cook, and our gardener, Chirrut. I looked at him, hoping that he would break the tension as he used to do it when my father was stressed with some business of the confectioner. He looked at me like someone who looks at the sun after a storm, I daresay he looked proud.   
  
A laugh came out of my father's mouth and he rose from his place at the head of the table and walked over to me.   
  
"My dear Rey, you are just like your mother. Of course, you can attend, nothing would make me more proud that you learning about the family business and you being a partner for your husband just as your mother was mine". he took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Thanks, Dad".   
  
I took a little nap before noon and while I was playing one of my father's favorite pieces on the piano there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Mr. Kanata, sir. Shall I send it to your office? ". Baze said looking at father.   


"No Baze, show him to the library" he inclined his head and left the room "Come on dear, I want to introduce you".   
  
"Kanata ... owner of the other confectioner? ". I said as we headed towards the library.   
  
"Our competitors, exactly." My father said with a laugh" But we have been friends for years and ...   
  
"And we accept healthy competition, don't we Cassian? ". He was interrupted by a man with a pleasant face and a large brown beard that showed a smile, they both laughed a little and shook hands in a friendly way.   
  
"That's how it is Chewie, my friend. Please allow me to introduce you to my precious daughter. Reyna " He made a gesture towards me and I reciprocated with a bow towards the man.   
  
"Chewie Kanata, at your service miss" He looked me up and down and grinned at my father" For God's sake Cassian, is the spitting image of Jyn".   
  
"She is my greatest pride, dear friend, and even more so, she is interested in the family business. How about that? ". My father gestured to sit down and offered me a place next to him on the sofa in the library. 

" Magnificent indeed, my eldest son, Finn is in the same condition. I would have brought him with me, but his mother insisted that his suit needed some fixing. Anyway, I hope you can meet at the Calrissian party in a few days". He assured accepting the cup of tea that a footman offered him.   
  
"Of course Chewie. I hope your boy knows how to dance, my Rey loves it". I was sure my cheeks were red, not because of my father's comment, but because when I thought of the Calrissian dance the only dance partner I could imagine me dancing with was not Mr. Kanata's son, it was Benjamin Solo.   
  
......   


After a few more calls from my father's partners, I was exhausted but also very satisfied with myself, I had gained a new level of trust with my father and felt less like a girl and more like a woman.   
  
The day before the dance my father insisted that I go to the dressmaker and choose a new dress, although I assured him that I had enough dresses and that one day it was very little time to adjust a new one I had to comply with his demands when he said he wanted to see me in a light blue dress because my mother wore that color when they met.   
  
"This design would look beautiful on you Rey." Kaydel and Rose enjoyed this more than I did, of course, they weren't the ones who had to pose all day on their feet while a middle-aged dressmaker and her assistants pulled and prodded while muttering that I was whimsical for wanting a ball gown ready in one day and without having asked in advance.   
  
"It would look better with this ribbon on the back," Rose said as she rummaged through the ribbon swatches the dressmaker had. Although she was the most trustworthy of my maids I couldn't trust her taste in fashion, that ribbon was horrible.   
  
"Don't be silly Rose, she would look overloaded and in bad taste, Rey shows off her beauty with simple and elegant designs". It didn't have to hurt her feelings about ribbons as Kaydel handled that with ease.   
  
My upbringing demanded that I put a stop to their behavior as soon as the two of them started attacking each other, but my attention was distracted when I caught a glimpse of who was entering the boutique through the window.   
  
Bazine Netal. 

I haven´t met her formally, but she had a reputation for being arrogant and spoiled.   
  
" Miss Andor? " She said in her high voice as she peeked into the private room that Mrs. Daisy had reserved for measurements without permission.   
  
"I'm Bazine Netal," she said, carelessly pushing one of the sewing assistants to get closer to me.   
  
"Miss Netal". I said politely as I silently prayed that the work on my dress wouldn't last long.   
  
"They haven't introduced us, last night you disappeared for most of the evening, I'm sure you remember that I was present at the dance of change of partners, but you were not lucky enough to chat". Apparently, the rumors were true, I had never met such a rude and impertinent young woman, even Mrs. Daisy and her assistants looked at her disapprovingly.   
  
"I don't remember you, after that piece I spent the night in the company of my maids enjoying the beautiful gardens of your house," I said looking at my maids.   
  
"It's true" Kaydel intervened" The flowers that are near the fountain are beautiful ...   
" Anyway, I see that you chose a simple dress, perhaps too simple for the occasion, don't you think? ". She said interrupting my maid. My father prided himself on having a very well-educated daughter, but Kaydel and Rose are considered my friends and I would not tolerate them being treated that way.   
  
"Miss Netal, you just ... 

"Forgive me Miss Andor," interrupted Madame Daisy, "Miss Netal you need to wait in the waiting room of my workshop, at this moment I am with a very distinguished client and you´re delaying my work." Bazine seemed to want to answer, but Madame Daisy's stern look made her purse her lips and leave the booth.   
  
"That young lady is intolerable."   
  
After all, I could take a little longer to stand posing.   
  
.....   
  
_Mr. Solo,_  
  
 _The dance for me represents the purest way_  
  
 _to know the character of a person._  
  
 _It has been an honor to dance with you._  
  
 _I hope a dance brings us together again._  
  
 _Rey._  
  
When we finally arrived at the Calrissian residence my heart was beating rapidly as I thought of the answer he would give to my note.   
  
_Would it be favorable?_

The hosts met us at the door and I barely paid attention when they struck up a little conversation with my father. The Solo couple, Mr. Kanata and the one who was probably his wife approached us.   
  
The introductions were made with the Kanata couple and their son, who quickly lost interest when he spotted one of his friends arriving. Mrs. Kanata and the Solo couple waited a bit next to us, my father engaging in conversation with Mr. Kanata while his wife kept mentioning their son and turned in all directions trying to find him.   
  
"Surely we will meet later," I said in an attempt to calm her politely, the woman became more and more anxious with each second that passed without her being able to find her son.   
  
"My dear, where is Finn?" She had to stay here to be introduced. She whispered not so covertly to her husband.   
  
"Maz dear, he was here a moment ago, I saw him approach Ben and ...   
  
Ben   
  
I stopped hearing him as soon as he said his name, I also turned to look for him when I saw him near the entrance to the room, luckily Mrs. Kanata also saw him and practically dragged me to where he was in the company of Finn Kanata, with her husband, the Solos, my father, and my maids behind us.   
  
As we approached they stopped their conversation and stood upright.   
  
"Finn honey, here you are." She said looking at her husband, who extended an arm and proudly presented his son.   
  
"Cassian, old friend, you sure don't recognize my pride, Finn." The last time you saw him at the factory he was a boy.   
  
"Cassian Andor, young Kanata. You are already a man, your father is right". They shook hands firmly and I couldn't help but notice that Finn Kanata hadn't said a word, he just nodded to my father and tensed when my father gestured towards me.   
  
"Allow me to introduce you to my pride, my precious Reyna."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kanata," I said bowing as usual.   
  
"Miss". he replied in a very low tone and nodded.   
  
Despite being surrounded by people and especially my father I could not stop looking at Ben, as handsome as my recent memories of him, he had a shy smile on his face when he bowed to greet me.   
  
There was a pause in the conversation as we entered the ballroom, the adults up front looking for a good spot amongst the crowd and the youth trying to distance ourselves from them a bit. 

"The dance has started. Didn't you mention before that your daughter loved to dance, Cassian?" Mr. Kanata said as soon as we reached them.   
  
"Of course, besides playing the piano, dancing is what Reyna enjoys the most." My father had not realized that he liked me to play the piano much more than I could ever like, but of course, every father boasted of having a well-educated daughter.   
  
I could feel the gaze of both couples on me, especially the ladies, they assessed if I was educated enough as my father described. 

Mr. Kanata coughed a little and looked at his son who was doing his best not to look so tense and disappear behind his father. he clearly wanted him to ask me to dance but it only made the environment uncomfortable.   
"Excuse me, Mr. Andor," Ben advanced. "Could I dare ask for the next dance with your daughter?"   
  
My father looked at him in surprise when he asked his permission to dance with me.   
  
"Only if Reyna wants it." He looked at me before turning his gaze back to him and glancing briefly at his father who looked just as surprised.   
  
"I would love to father," I said without looking at him before accepting his extended hand.   
  
I regretted the fact that I was wearing long gloves, I wished I could touch his hands without being prevented by the fabric barrier.   
  
"Miss, if I may," he said shyly "your note ...   
  
I held my breath waiting for his answer.   
  
"I just want to tell you that ... I carry those lines in my heart." My breath came out in the form of a small sigh and a smile that he returned immediately.   
  
Without realizing it, the piece had finished and instead of returning me to my father, he again extended his hands towards me.   
  
"Mr. Solo," I said, leaning a little when we got into the appropriate position for the piece that started. "Always a pleasure."   
  
"The pleasure is mine Miss Andor," he said, corresponding with the usual and respectful bow.   
  
"Please, Rey." he seemed surprised that I asked him to call me by my name, which was very flattering to me.   
  
"It would not be appropriate to call you by your first name, it would be disrespectful of me."   
  
"Then should I call you Mr. Solo?" I said offering a smile as we turned.   
  
"Oh no, please. Not wanting to hurt my father or my last name, but it makes me feel a bit ... old. I am Ben to you". His smile seemed so warm and his eyes so sincere that I couldn't help but want to know if he was a trustworthy gentleman.   
  
"Well, without hurting your father or his last name, I'll call you Ben."   
  
"Thank you".   
  
"But only if we are in the same circumstances."   
  
" Wouldn't it be inappropriate of me to call you by your first name? ".   
  
"It could only turn out like that, if I weren't asking you, don't you think? ".   
  
"Touché Miss Andor, okay. It is an immense pleasure to be able to share a few words with you ... Rey".   
  
"So do I, Ben." We both seemed to lose ourselves in the moment, I couldn't stop smiling when I saw him and I was very flattered that he reciprocated. 


End file.
